1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to a method and system for name pronunciation guide services, and, particularly to guiding individuals and organizations to learn how to call people what they want to be called.
2. Related Art
There currently does not exist any system or method to provide services designed to help people pronounce another person's name the way that person wants it pronounced. There are a few websites dedicated to helping pronounce names or words where one can hear a recording of a name being pronounced. However, there are many limitations, such as, e.g., limited availability of pronounced names, incorrect and/or poor pronunciations, questionable quality of recordings and lack of advice or guidance on how to pronounce names, and/or the like. Very few sites provide written advice for how to pronounce a name, but no website provides any tools to practice name pronunciations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that can provide name pronunciation guides to help people say another person's name the way that person wants it said.